Cuando conocí a tu hija
by Lialy
Summary: Harry, esta es Angie Weasley...mi hija. ¿Qué pasará cuando Ginny le diga a Harry que ha tenido una hija? ¿Será él el padre? rr please . CHAP. 3 UP! VOLVÍ!
1. Hola, esta es mi hija

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son de J.K.Rowling, menos los hijos de la tropa Weasley, que son de mi cosecha, y el padre de Angie también es mio P.

Aclaraciones:

-Bill y Fleur tienen dos hijos: Amelie y Matt.

-Charlie está solterito.

-Percy y Penelope tienen un hijo: Edward.

-Fred y Angelina no tienen ninguno, pero Angelina está embarazada de 5 meses y espera mellizos.

-George y Katie tienen una hijita: Emily

-Ron y Hermione tienen un hijo: Jeremy.

-Y Ginny tiene a una hija: Angie

----------

**Capítulo 1**: _Hola, esta es mi hija_

__

-Angie, cariño, ¿estás lista?- preguntó una mujer desde la entrada de su casa.

-Zí mamá, ya bajo- contestó una voz.

Pasados un par de minutos, Angie bajaba las escaleras de su casa de dos en dos a pesar de ser tan pequeñita. Tenía el cabello rojo como su madre, corto y recogidito en dos coletas, los ojos grandes, de color azul bordeados de un halo más claro.

-¿Dónde vamoz?- indagó la pequeña.

La mujer la miró con cara de 'no tiene remedio' al oirla decir 'vamoz' en vez de 'vamos'. Agarró la mano de su hija y empezaron a caminar por las calles.

-Hoy vamos a visitar a tía Hermione a su casa- contestó con una sonrisa.

-¿¿¿A tía Hermi???- chilló emocionada la pequeña- veremoz también a Jeremy ,¿entoncez?- preguntó.

Ginny rió por lo bajo.

-Claro que sí .

-¡¡Qué chachi!!- Angie empezó a pegar saltitos de la emoción.

Pasados unos 15 min., Madre e hija se encontraban en el portal de dicha casa. No era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, dejando ver que la economía familiar les iba bastante bien y podían gozar de un pequeño jardín.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Hermione, con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro.

-¡Ginny!- y acto seguido fue a darle un fuerte abrazo- Qué alegría verte!- dijo contenta.

-Lo mismo Herms- la pelirroja le sonrió.

Hermione fijó su vista al lado de su amiga.

-¡¡Angie!!- Hermione también la abrazó- pero que grande estas! Dime, cuantos años tienes ya?

-Cuatro- respondió orgullosa la niña, inflando el pecho.

-Estas echa toda una mujer!- y le guiñó el ojo.

-Jeje.- la pequeña se sonrojó ante el elogio.

Entraron en la casa y se dirigieron al comedor, allí había un niño con el cabello castaño, como su madre y algunas pequitas que se encontraba jugando a la consola.

-Jerem!- Angie se abalanzó sobre el niño de 7 años.

-Hola Angie - dijo, revoloteandole el pelo con la mano.- ¿juegas?- preguntó, señalando la pantalla del televisor.

A la pelirroja (pequeña) se le formó una sonrisa maquiavelica.

-¡Claro!

Y los dos muchachos empezaron a jugar, olvidandose de todo lo demás y de sus madres, que estaban sentadas en unos sofás, al lado de la ventana.

-Herms- dijo Ginny- ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

Los ojos de la ex-prefecta brillaron de la emoción.

-Está con Harry.

La pelirroja escupió todo el té que acababa de beber.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Harry volvió ayer de su viaje, Gin, ya sabes, estubo años fuera cazando mortífagos y esas cosas- y movió la mano, restandole importancia.

-Ah....

Hermione la miró dulcemente.

-Él no supo que estabas embarazada, ¿cierto?

Su amiga asintió.

-Le prohibiste a todos los que lo sabíamos que no se lo dijeramos porqué se lo querías decir tú, ¿verdad?.

Otro asentimiento.

-Me parece que va siendo hora de que se lo digas, ¿no crees?.

Soltó un suspiro.

-Ya lo sé, es mi amigo y tiene derecho a saber que me quedé embarazada y bla bla bla- hizo un gesto cansado.

-Mañana hay comida familiar, cuñada.- le comentó Hermione con una risita, y tras una breve pausa añadió- también irá Harry.

Ginny la miró.

-Nhh, se lo tendré que decir... al fin de cuentas se enteraría igualmente.

-Cierto.

Unos golpes las despertaron de su conversación y giraron la vista hacia sus hijos.

-¡¡¡¡Nooo!!!!- Jeremy golpeaba con los puños el suelo.

-Jojojojo, te gané **de nuevo**! – exclamó orgullosa Angie.

El peli-negro la miró con furia.

-¡Quiero la revancha!- pidió.

-Okey, pero te ganaré de nuevo, ¡zoy la mejor!

-Angie, cielo, nos tenemos que ir- dijo Ginny, antes de que empezaran otra partida y dirigió la vista hacia su amiga- Hasta mañana Herms, saluda a mi hermano de mi parte- y se abrazaron.

-Vuelve cuando quieras, Gin.

-De acuerdo .

Ginny se despidió de Jeremy con un beso en la mejilla, y Jeremy hizo lo mismo con Angie. Salieron de la casa y mientras volvían, Ginny no podía dejar de pensar en unos ojos verdes...

''''''''''''''''''

-¿Segura, Angie?- preguntó de nuevo Ginny.

-¡Zí! Ayer Jerem me dijo que zi iba a zu caza con loz polvoz flú, me daría un regalito!

Su madre la miró ceñuda.

-Pero, eres muy pequeña, cariño- dijo dulcemente- si vamos en coche, después te compro un helado...o...o.... o te doy una escoba, ¿eh?

-Nopz!- la pequeña entró en la chimenea- no te preocupez, mamá, zé como ze hace.

Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera agregar algo, su hija ya había desaparecido entre unas llamas verdes.

Negó con la cabeza, agarró un puñado de polvos y entró también en la chimenea.

-¡A la Madriguera!.

''''''''''''''''''

Fred, George, Penelope y Katie estaban desgnomizando (N/A: se escribe asi?) el jardín. Bill, Charlie y Percy se encontraban en la cocina, preparando un delicioso postre a lo muggle. Ron y Hermione jugaban con Jeremy y Angie a la videoconsola que este había traido de su casa (N/A: Nnnh....que vicio ¬¬).

Angelina y Fleur tomaban el té mientras que Ginny estaba ayudando a los hijos de sus hermanos a montar en escoba.

-Nooo, así no Emily, pon las piernas a cada lado de la escoba (a horcajadas), no te sientes de lado- explicó Ginny – mira, ¿ves a Eddie? Pues como él.

Eddie (Edward) estaba volando a ras del suelo, con la posición que había dicho Ginny.

-Está bien...- Emily agarró con fuerza la escoba y dio una patadita al suelo y se elevó unos centímetros.

-Muy bien!!- exclamó la pelirroja, orgullosa.- Amelie, Matt! ¿Dónde estáis?- chilló Ginny, para que los niños la escuchasen.

Poco después aparecieron Amelia y Matt montados los dos en una sola escoba.

-Por Merlín!- exclamó angustiada Ginny- Bajad de allí inmediatamente.

-Pero, tía Ginny, es más diver así!

Ella los miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Demasiado pequeños, no tienen experiencia y apenas saben, asi que bajen inmediatamente, ya!.

Los pequeños obedecieron y bajaron poco a poco de la escoba.

Cuando la pelirroja se disponia a darles una reprimenda, un grito ensordecedor proveniente de la casa, en concreto de su madre, les hizo saber que alguien más había llegado.

-Harry

''''''''''''''

El muchacho de cabello alborotado, ojos verdes y cicatriz en forma de rayo estaba sentado en un sillón de una habitación, algo nervioso, mientras miraba a la chica que andaba en circulos.

Ginny había cambiado.

Mucho.

Estaba más alta y más delgada, sus delineadas curvas dejaban ver que era toda una mujer y tenía el cabello largo, rizado y de ese color tan rojo....

Se sonrojó.

-Haber...Harry...verás....- no sabía como explicarse- emm....

Él la miraba cuestionante.

-Ve al grano, Ginny- la ayudó.

-Sí, sí- inspiró profundamente y abrió la puerta de la habitación, Harry vió como entraba (agarrada de la mano de Ginny) una niña de unos 4 años más o menos, pelirroja también.

-Harry, te presento a Angie Weasley....mi hija.

---------------------

**N/A: **Wenass!!! Por fin hice este chap, la verdad es que me esforcé para que no sonara aburrido, pero bueno, como es el primer capítulo pues es un poco más la introducción.

Es muy tarde y mi madre esta insistiendo en que me vaya a la cama, así que solo les digo unas cuantas cosas.

-¿Quién sera el padre de Angie?

-¿Por qué tengo que volver la semana que viene al instituto? Nehh, para eso no hay respuesta ;).

Dejenme review, que si no no continuo :D.

Nehh, solo le tienen que dar a 'Go' aunk sea pongan 'me gustó', 'lo odio', 'lo leí'.

Lo que sea!

Ahora si me despido, hasta el siguiente chap!!

Besitos!

Lialy


	2. Vuelta atrás

_¿Había escuchado bien? _

_La mujer que tenía delante le acababa de decir que la niña que estaba a su lado, era hija de ella?_

_Oh, dios._

Ginny se agachó al lado de su hija, y le murmuró bajito 'Ve a jugar con Jeremy', la niña obedeció y salió de la habitación, mirando raro a Harry, como si él tuviese la culpa de que su mamá la echase de la habitación.

Ella se sentó pacientemente en el sillón que estaba en frente de Harry, esperando a que se le pasase...el shock.

Y Harry, lo unico que logró articular fue un:

-¿Quién es el padre?

Eso la tomó por sorpresa.

¿No tendría que ponerse a gritar y a hacer preguntas cada diez segundos? O enfadarse como mínimo, cualquier cosa menos esa odiosa pregunta.

-......Esto........es.....Josh.....

-¿Josh? ¿Quién es ese?- preguntó malhumorado, no le agradaba la idea de que Ginny hubiese tenido algun tipo de contacto con ese 'Josh'.

-Harry, prometeme que no me interrumpirás hasta que termine de contartelo, ¿vale?- dijo muy seriamente.

Él la miró fijamente a los ojos y Ginny se estremeció....esmeralda.

-Está bien...- dijo finalmente.

Ella inspiró y soltó el aire poco a poco, ....iba a ser una tarde muuuy larga, y tenia la impresión de que esa noche cenaría con especial apetito.

-Cuando...cuando terminé Hogwarts y **tú **cortaste conmigo- espetó mirandolo con furia- me fui de viaje a Francia durante un par de meses, a ....a desconectar. Allí....allí conocí a Josh, un chico amable, simpatico, inteligente....aunque tenia un pequeño error...era algo, emm, como decirlo... despreocupado.

Harry sintió unos repentinos celos cuando escuchó todos los adjetivos calificativos que la muchacha le habia puesto a ese franchute.

-Entonces, el me invitó a una fiesta y ambos bebimos demasiado... y bueno...- le costaba explicar eso, cerró los ojos fuertemente, recordando- y nos acostamos- dijo rápidamente.- me quedé embarazada- Harry notó como a la pelirroja le temblaba el labio y una ira que él no había visto se apoderaba de sus ojos. Eso es todo.

Hubo una pausa, Ginny se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, dando por cerrado el tema.

-¿Porqué no abortaste?¿Por qué no te casaste con él?- espetó el oji-verde con furia.

Ella rió débilmente.

-Harry, tenía en mis manos el poder de decidir si una vida moriría o viviría, realmente, no fui capaz de matar a una personita que se estaba formando en mi interior, lo ví muy egoísta.- dijo sin voltearse- en cuanto a lo de casarme...¿cómo quieres que me casase con él si solo saber que estaba embarazada le faltaron piernas para huir?.

Abrió la puerta y salió dando un portazo.

_La he cagado_

'''''''''''''

-Mami, te ocurre algo?- preguntó Angie cuando vió bajar a su madre con los ojos empañados.

Su madre nunca lloraba.

-Oh! No, nada cielo- contestó dandole una sonrisa conciliadora.

-¿Te encuentraz mal? ¿Quierez que noz vayamoz a caza?

-No hace falta cariño, cuando terminemos de cenar nos vamos, ¿vale?

-Zí!

La niña se fue dando saltitos hasta el jardín, donde estaban sus primos.

Ginny andó con pesadez hasta el comedor, dejandose caer en una butaca. El calentito fuego de la chimenea siempre lograba hipnotizarla, era tan....hermoso.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?- indagó Hermione, sentandose en el sofá que estaba a su lado.

Ella bufó.

-Pf, se puede decir que bien....- miró al fuego de nuevo- me preguntó que porqué no me casé con Josh.- dijo secamente.

-Oh!- atinó a decir la morena –...¿y se lo dijiste?

-Claro- sonrió débilmente- ¿por qué no tendría que decirselo? Al fin y al cabo.... Somos amigos....no tengo porqué esconderle nada.

-Ginny, él te ama.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

-No, Hermione, eso quedó en el pasado y los dos hicimos borrón y cuenta nueva.

Hermione iba a abrir la boca para decir algo que hiciese entrar en razón a su amiga, pero la voz de Molly Weasley diciendo 'A cenar!' (ampliada con un _Sonorus_) interrumpió la charla y las dos fueron al jardín sin hablar más sobre ese tema.

''''''''''''''

Ginny se sentó al lado de su hija y Harry, delante suya. Hermione se había sentado al otro lado de la pelirroja y Ron al lado de Harry, Jeremy estaba al otro lado de su padre.

Todos empezaron a hablar sobre diversos temas, quidditch, niños, empleos, pero Hermione y Ginny tenían una entretenida charla sobre el trabajo de la última.

-Estamos a punto de sacar otra escoba al mercado- comentó emocionada.

-Wow! Y como se llamará?

-El nombre todavía no se sabe, lo estan discutiendo- contestó Ginny (N/A: El nombre todavía no lo se xD)- pero será, como toda escoba nueva que sale al mercado, mejor que las anteriores. Esperamos mucho de esta.

-Ya veo, pero oye...- iba a seguir, pero un chillido al lado de Ginny hizo que voltaran asustadas.

Angie estaba con la ropa manchada y ésta tenía los ojos llorosos.

-Mami- la pequeña miró a su madre- pedón, (perdon), ze me ha caído la comida- hipó- mi veztido nuevo ze a manchado...sniff.

Ginny sonrió con dulzura.

-No te preocupes cielo, - sacó su varita y murmuró un hechizo, al instante el vestido de su hija estaba impecable- ¿ves? Ya está- sacó un pañuelo y le secó las lágrimas.

-Qué chachi!! Muchaz graciaz!!

-Je, de nada

'''''''''

Harry miraba la escena con ternura. Ver a Ginny haciendo de madre, era algo magnífico.

Como le hubiese gustado ser él el padre....

_Es tu culpa_, dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza, _tú la perdiste._

_Callate, ¿quieres?_

¿Y tu te consideras un Gryffindor? Demuestra ese valor.

Algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, una hermosa lechuza gris moteada de color negro dejó un sobre delante de Ginny, y después emprendió de nuevo el vuelo.

La pelirroja miró a los ocupantes de la mesa, intentando encontrar una respuesta al porqué de ese sobre.

Todos estaban igual que ella, nadie entendía nada.

-Debe ser del trabajo...- le dijo a Hermione mientras abría el sobre- ¿qué es esto?- indagó al aire, cuando empezó a leer la carta.

Hermione leía por encima de su hombro, y ambas empalidecían a medida que iban leyendo.

Todos los Weasley y Harry, miraron como Ginny rompia la carta con furia, se levantaba y se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia la casa, con Hermione y Angie-quien no entendía nada- pisandole los talones.

''''''''

Ginny entró apresuradamente en La Madriguera, subió al segundo piso y cogió el bolso que había dejado alli, bajó a trompicones las escaleras y en el umbral de la puerta vió como su mejor amiga y su hija la miraban algo preocupadas.

-Ocurre algo, mami?- preguntó preocupada Angie.

-Cariño, nos tenemos que ir...- dijo atropelladamente, mientras agarraba la mano de su hija y se dirigía hacia la chimenea.

-Ginny!- la llamó Hermione.

Demasiado tarde.

La pelirroja ya había desaparecido bajo un manto de llamaradas.

'''''''''''

-Angie, ponte ropa cómoda y esperame en el salón. Ahora bajo- eso fue lo primero que dijo Ginny cuando se encontraban en su casa.

La niña obedeció, asustada de la repentina 'huída' de su madre de casa de su abuela.

Ginny subió las escaleras que llevaban a la segunda planta y se dirigió hacia la habitación de su hija, con un rápido movimiento de varita puso varias prendas de ropa, accesorios y demás cosas que tenía su hija en una maleta, despues de reducirlo todo y meterlo en la maleta se dirigió a su habitación.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y la maleta que llevaba en el brazo se le cayó de la impresión.

Allí estaba él.

¿Por qué tenía que aparecer tan de...de repente?

_Maldito_

-Esfúmate- escupió, pasando de largo y murmurando un hechizo varias ropas, fotos y demás cosas que tenía en la habitación se acomodaron perfectamente en otra mochila que había encima de la cama.

-Ginny....-empezó él.

-Weasley- corrigió ella.- Largo de mi casa- volvió a decir, mientras reducía las dos maletas y se las metía en el bolso- vete o te denuncio por allanamiento de morada-dijo fríamente, todavía sin mirarle.

Ginny salió de la habitación, y se apareció en el comedor, donde la esperaba su hija, la cargó y apresuradamente se metió con ella, no estaba segura de que funcionasen los polvos flú con dos personas a la vez, pero no podía perder tiempo.

Escuchó, alarmada, unos fuertes pasos que bajaban las escaleras.

_Mierda_

_Seguramente en casa de mis padres será el primer lugar en el que pensará en ir, despues a casa de Hermione....el unico sitio que no conoce es..._

-Godric Valley!- gritó, mientras vió como la persona que había invadido su casa entraba en la sala alarmado, al ver que Ginny desaparecía.

''''''''''

Harry salió del baño solo con unos pantalones, con el cabello goteando y haciendo que las gotas cayesen libremente por su espalda y pecho, aún así, no le importaba.

Tenía la mirada perdida, y es que, por más que lo intentaba, no dejaba de pensar en Ginny...

Fue tu culpa, dijo una vocecita en su cabeza, por tu culpa la perdiste! Tú la dejaste, espetó esa voz.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar esos pensamientos, y bajó las escaleras de su 'casa' (N/A: lease mansión )) para tomarse una buena taza de cacao (si tomaba café, posiblemente no conseguiría dormir) con leche y, así, dejar de pensar en la pelirroja.

Pero, la ley de Murphy hizo su aparición, y rompiendo todos sus planes para olvidar a la Gryffindor, se encontró que en el salón estaban dicha pelirroja, acompañada por su hija.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó, observando la respirada agitación de Ginny.

-Es él....h-ha...vuelto- jadeó.

-¿Quién?- indagó Harry, teniendo una vaga idea de lo que decía la muchacha.

-Es él...ha venido a llevarsela- señaló a Angie- o bien a joderme, Harry. Es Josh.

N/A: Jojojojojojojojojojojojo!!!!!! Rompiendo todas sus expectativas, como bien han podido comprobar, el padre de Angie NO es Harry!!!!!!

Al principio, iba a poner que fuese Harry, pero ya hay muchos fics donde el padre es Harry. Además, tengo una larga trama por desarrollar con Josh de por medio jojojojojojo.

Nehh!!! Diganme mala, este capítulo es más corto que el anterior, lo sé, lo sé uu, pero con la odiosa vuelta al instituto, vuelvo a estar 'estresada' y es k los profes ya empiezan a machacar. Así k e intentado actualizar lo más rápido posible y que el capítulo no se hiciese muy pesado, como ven, ha sido más una introducción de lo que le ha pasado a Gin.

**Violet-Potter: **Gracias! ME alegra saber que te ha gustado!! Bueno, he tardado un poco en subir este capitulo, aun asi, espero tu review!!! ).

**Aseneth Potter Weasley**: Ya ves, pues el padre de Angie no ha sido Harry, hohoho. Claro que lo continuaré y yo tb soy fan d la pareja H/G!! . Tranki, k Angie no es d Harry ;). Besooos!!!

**Gasty-el-Elfo**: Aki tienes el chap., spero k t guste!!!!

**Mitsukikj**: Arghh!! N m hables en inglish k ia tngo suficiente en tener k aprenderlo en el instituto!! xDDD. Yes, clarops k llegare lejos, jojojojojojo.!!

**Anyuly:** Es divertido?? Es divertido! Wow, xD. Io prefiero la pareja Harry-Gin para los libros (y los fics) y la pareja Gin.Draco para los fics, weno, eso tb son locuras mias xDD. Sigo asi . Review ehh!!

**CoNnY-B**: ----. Muxas gracias!!!!!!!! Me animó muxo tu review, simple pero especifico o. Kisses!

**Ginny-Shelena**: Wohh!! K wien k t guste mi fic!! Y...hohohoh, claro k an pasado cosas entre Ginny y Harry, ia lo verás...jujujuju. X cierto....mas t vale k continues pronto tu fic ehh ¬¬...

**Hanna-Wesley: **K wai!! Recibir un review tuyo, con lo k me gusta tu historia!. Si hace falta chantajear para k dejen reviews, chantajeo! D. Tu tb odias a Draco? El segundo rr k recibo diciendo k no lo soportais xD. Uff....descripciones de los hijos de cada pareja.....nse....puede k en algun capitulo lo ponga, ya vere ;). K wien, m pongo contenta cuando recibo comentarios diciendo k el fic es original. Sigueme leyendo y dejando rr ehh!!!!!

**Amy-Black:** K bien k t haya gustado el chap, jujujuju, lo siento, xo el padre d Angie no es Harry....aunk n t preocupes, ia verás como nuestro protagonista tendrá mucho, MUCHO papel!! o.

**Malfoy's red-haired lover**: JAjajajajajajajajaj!!!! Fue leer tu review y echarme a reir!!!! Así me gusta! K vayas al grano!! XDDDD. El desobligado padre de Angie es Josh, y Harry de lo shockeado k staba pues no a dixo demasiadas idioteces. Cuidate, besosss!!!

**Lyrath:** ), ojala k ste capitulo tb t haya gustado, kisses y cuidate!

**Xiaoyu-chan:** Ja! (saca la lengua) como k s perdona x una vez??? ¬¬, xdona wapa, xo io tb me leo fics tuyos d parejas k no soporto como personajes secundarios, hum uu.

o.o, io t dije algo el otro dia sobre kien era el padrE?? No m acuerdo o.oUU, claro k confio en ti, tonta ¬¬.

Pues mira, k el Percycito se a welto weno jojojojo, si ya, es un traidor y todo eso, pero io lo pongo xk la family Weasley son todos wena gente y eso y pues se perdonan P.

Como k un año d stos???? ¬¬.

Besitos y mas t vale k me djes review, k si no io no t dejo!! )

**Hitomi-Felton**: Eso! Aplicate el cuento ¬¬, ace años k spero una continuación d tus fics ehh!!! Petonss!!!.RR!

**Ginny-ForEver:** Angie, en vez d decir las palabras cn la 's' las dice cn la 'z', pues pk como es pekeña todavía no la pronuncia bien, admas, asi keda mas mona!! ). Espero tu review!! ;).

**NacilmeBlack:** Io tb kiero un Weasley!! xDD. Pues claro k el review contribuye a k continue, si no recibiese rr, no continuaria (ale cn el chantajismo!) . Kisses!!!

En el proximo capitulo....

-¿Porqué Josh aparece justo ahora? ¿Qué querrá?

-Se explicará la historia d Ginny y Harry....jujuju.

Ah si, una cosa...

Si no me dejan reviews, no continuooo, laralalara. X cierto, el lunes es mi cumple asi k acepto regalos ehh!! xD.

Besitos a todos/as y cuidense!!

Lialy


	3. Sentimientos

Capítulo 3: **_Sentimientos_**

_Retrocediendo 7 años en la historia_

Ginny se tumbó en su cama y abrió el libro que tenía que leer para Runas Antiguas. Se dio cuenta de que no podría terminar el capítulo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Harry entró por ella.

-¿Cómo has podido subir? Pensaba que a los chicos estaba prohibido- apoyó un codo en la cama y quedó medio incorporada.

-Hermione me acompañó hasta aquí- sonrió.

Se acercó peligrosamente a la cama de ella y se tumbó a su lado.

-Bueeeeno, te dejo estar, pero no interrumpas, que tengo que terminarme este libro para pasado mañana.

Ginny se acostó de nuevo con una sonrisa, decidida a leer como mínimo un par de capítulos. Sabía que no lo lograría, no con Harry mirándola de esa forma.. Soltó un bufido de exasperación y dejó caer el libro en su cara.

-¿Qué te pasa, Gin?- preguntó inocentemente. Mirandola juguetonamente.

-¡No me mires, Harry!- exasperada, aún no se quitaba el libro de la cara.

Él arqueó una ceja. Una sonrisa pícara se formó en su rostro, y se acercó aún más a su novia.

-¿Y porque no te puedo mirar, preciosa?- susurró en su oreja.

A Ginny la sacudió una corriente eléctrica cuando sintió que Harry mordía levemente su lóbulo. Sabía que no se vería el sonrojo en sus mejillas porque el libro le tapaba la cara.

-Porque…me desconcentras y tengo que leer….- las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando Harry le quitó el libro del rostro y la observó. No pudo evitar sonreír con dulzura cuando lo miró. La miraba con amor, haciendo que un carlorcillo se expandiese por su cuerpo.

Lentamente, sin prisas, él acercó su rostro al de ella y los labios se rozaron. Fue Ginny quién agarró la camisa de él y lo arrimó a ella, acortando la distancia que los separaba.

_De vuelta al presente_

Ginny esperó hasta que Angie se hubiese dormido para salir de la habitación. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y bajó despacio los escalones. Se sentó en el sofá y cubrió su cara con sus manos.

-Toma- susurró una voz a su lado.

Agarró la taza que Harry le ofrecía, llena de leche con miel 1. Se quedó mirando como se movía el líquido, y sin poderlo evitar una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Harry le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la recostó en su pecho.

-Gin… no pasa nada…- La besó en el pelo.

-Harry…. Angie…Angie es lo más importante para mi…- sollozó de nuevo – sé que él no me la puede quitar, pero tengo miedo… .-

Él acarició los hombros de ella y eso fue lo que hizo que la pelirroja despertase. Se separó bruscamente de Harry, aunque sintió un inmenso frío y añoranza cuando se hubo alejado de sus brazos.

-No… yo, p-perdón--- se levantó del sofá como si se hubiese quemado.

Harry también se levantó y se acercó a ella decidido. Puso sus manos en su rostro y la obligó a mirarlo. Ella, sin embargo, rehuyó al contacto visual.

-Mírame, Ginny –susurró – quiero decirte algo.

La pelirroja lo miró y sintió la poca distancia que los separaba como un estorbo.

-No te dejé por Cho – sintió como se aligeraba a medida que le confesaba eso – te dejé porque Voldemort te podría haber herido para acercarse a mi ¿entiendes?

Ginny sintió una mezcla de emociones contradictorias. Eso quería decir que para él, ella le importaba de verdad. Pero, por otra parte, no había contado con ella, no le había dicho los motivos verdaderos. La había mentido.

-¿¿Y se puede saber porque no me lo dijiste?- chilló, quitándole las manos de su rostro -¡Te hubiese esperado!

-¿Y si no había un mañana? ¿Y si Voldemort te mataba o me mataba a mí? ¿Crees que hubiese podido vivir sin ti? ¡Habría sido mi culpa!

Ginny se descolocó. Bajó la mirada y murmuró.

-Yo habría dado mi vida por ti, Harry. Hubiese preferido vivir junto a ti en esos días que pensar que me dejabas por otra. Aunque hubiesemos cortado, yo hubiese sabido la verdadera razón y te habría esperado y y…- Ginny pensó si una persona se podía ahogar en sus propias palabras.

Se oyeron pasos bajar la escalera y los dos salieron de su mundo particular para ver que Angie se acercaba a su madre, soñolienta, con las mejillas enrojecidas y los ojos hinchados.

-Mami… he tenido una pesadilla...sniff – gruesas lágrimas bajaban por el rostro de la pequeña.

-Oh…cielo, no te preocupes…- Ginny cargó a su hija y la estuvo acariciando el cabello.- Venga, vamos a dormir.

La pelirroja dirigió una fugaz mirada a Harry y subió las escaleras sin decirle nada. Sabía que debía agradecerle que Angie y ella se alojasen en su casa, pero no pudo decirselo con la niña delante. Harry suspiró y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que Ginny no había tomado su taza de leche con miel.

-------------

La pelirroja bajó a la cocina antes de que Harry se despertase. Abrió el armario donde estaban las tazas y mecánicamente cogió una azulada con letras inscritas 'Para que te acuerdes siempre de mi'. Una sonrisa triste afloró en su cara. Esa taza se la había regalado Harry cuando ella se había quejado de que, cuando iba a su casa, todo era muy de él y que parecia como si ella no pasase allí la mayoría de los días. Al día siguiente, Harry le había regalado ese detalle. Era sólo una taza, un regalo muy simple pero que a ella le había llegado al corazón.

Supo que el oji-verde estaba en la cocina antes de que él siquiera la saludase. Se acercó a los fogones y puso la leche a calentar, mientras, Ginny preparaba las tazas con café.

-Perdona por haberte gritado ayer-susurró cansada. Había dormido mal y poco tiempo. Sentía que las fuerzas la abandonarían en cualquier momento. Tenía la mente confusa y llena de pensamientos contradictorios. Parecía que se había metido en un mar turbulento, que por mucho que quisiese llegar a la orilla, las olas siempre la arrastraban de vuelta. Ese sentimiento la atormentaba, ya había sentido eso antes, con Josh. Siempre se encontraba con un muro. Siempre

Ahora se daba cuenta de que no sabía como es que los había logrado superar. Angie le había dado muchas fuerzas, debía vivir por ella. Pero…pero aún así sentia un nudo en su pecho que nunca desaparecía.

-…¿Ginny?- Harry le tocó el hombro y la pelirroja salió de sus pensamientos.- ¿Te pasa algo?

- Eh…no, nada- le sonrió y se sentó en una silla.

-Oye….yo también lo siento.

Ginny levantó la cabeza y negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia.

-No pasa nada, Harry. Al fin y al cabo, hiciste lo mejor para todos ¿no?. Si no me hubieses dejado- no pudo evitar que la voz le temblase levemente, y él se dio cuenta de ello- no hubiese tenido a Angie.

Harry intentó no pensar que le hubiese gustado que Angie fuese su hija, y no que el padre fuese un tío que ahora atormentaba a la persona que más le importaba.

Llamaron al timbre, y el hombre se levantó para abrir la puerta. Ginny tuvo un mal presentimiento, y agarró a Harry del brazo antes de que alzara la voz.

-¿No tienes mirilla?- susurró. Él asintió y Ginny se acercó para ver quién era. Se quedó sin voz.

-Ginny, ¿que te ocurre?- Harry había visto como se ponía pálida. La apartó de la puerta y por el pequeño agujero vislumbró a un hombre de más o menos su edad, con el cabello rubio cenizo y unos ojos azules. Los mismos que Angie.

Supo en seguida que ése era Josh.

-No abras…-susurró bajito.- No puedo enfrentarlo…

Harry no dijo nada, miró de nuevo a la puerta y después a Ginny.

-Algún día tendrás que hablar con él, Ginevra – la pelirroja sintió un escalofrío cuando la llamó por su nombre, y no con su diminutivo- yo estoy aquí, oyes?

Casi inconscientemente, la envolvió en un abrazo protector. Un abrazo que hizo que ella dejase de temblar y se diese cuenta de lo mucho que lo había añorado. Que con él, ella era capaz de todo.

-Bien… Pero no me dejes sola con él, por favor. No te separes de mi.- Se arrimó a su pecho y él la pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Claro.

Abrió la puerta y Ginny vio al padre de Angie. Distinto, más mayor, menos apuesto. Pero eran las mismas facciones. Al fin y al cabo, habían pasado 4 años.

-

-Ron…¿Qué buscas?- Hermione vio como su marido tecleaba fervientemente el teclado del ordenador.

-Me parece que ése no ha vuelto ni por Angie ni por Ginny. Voy a buscar que a hecho durante estos 4 años.

Hermione sintió una oleada de orgullo. Sabía que Ron era muy honesto, pero se notaba que quería a su hermana muchisimo más de lo que solía demostrar.

-Te ayudo. Voy a buscar en diarios, o en archivos… pero, y si no encontramos nada? ¿Y si de verdad ha vuelto por ellas?

-No habremos perdido nada intentando, ¿no?

Hermione se acercó a él y lo besó.

-¡Que guapo eres!

Y se fue de la habitación contentisima, mientras, Ron estaba rojo como un tomate.

-

-¡Sabes que tengo derecho a ver a mi hija!- chilló él perdiendo los estribos, golpeando la mesa con los puños.

Ginny sintió que eso ya lo había vivido. Ella llorando, angustiada, él mirándola con rabia.

-¡No le levantes la voz!- saltó Harry, mirando con furia al hombre.

Josh McDayger se sentó de nuevo en la silla y respiró profundamente, sabiendo que debía controlarse o todo su plan se iría al garete.

Ginny contuvo las inmensas ganas de llorar que le habían entrado después de haber presenciado otro ataque de histeria de parte de su ex. Agachó la cabeza y haciendo como que se quitaba algo del ojo, se secó las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

-Perdona, Ginny.

-Te dije que me llamases Weasley- espetó la pelirroja. -Tienes derecho a ver a Angie, pero no a exigirme nada,¿entiendes?. Tú nos abandonaste, ahora no vengas pretendiendo que aquí no a pasado nada.

Harry se sorprendió como la pelirroja podía hablar calmada y serenamente cuando él había visto las ganas que tenía de llorar.

-Está bien.

- Podrás ver a Angie este fin de semana.

Ginny supo que él iba a replicar, en realidad, lo que quedaba de semana la tenían desocupada, pero quería alargar cuanto más mejor que Angie viese a su padre, por muy egoísta que pudiese sonar. Josh no contestó nada, solo asintió con la cabeza, resignado.

-Bien, me parece que no tenemos nada más que decirnos.- Ginny se levantó de la silla y abrió la puerta de la entrada.

Josh miró furioso a Harry y le escupió a Ginny.

-¿No podríamos hablar sin que estuviese éste presente? Tengo que decirte muchas cosas- sonrió seductoramente.

-No, McDayger, y ahora tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que hablar contigo. Márchate.

Josh se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, como despedida, pero Ginny le giró la cara y le miró con furia.

-¿Qué no entiendes? Que te largues, joder!- gritó, mosqueada.

Cuando hubo traspasado la puerta, Harry fue a cerrarla. Preocupado, se acercó a la pelirroja, que se encontraba en el pasillo, abrazándose a si misma. Acercó su mano al rostro de ella, pero esquivó el roce inconscientemente. Él arqueó una ceja, confundido, pero Ginny no veía más allá de sus recuerdos. Estaba volcada en el pasado que la atormentaba y que la perseguía constantemente.

Retrocedió un par de pasos y subió apurada la escalera, encerrándose en la habitación.

Harry comprendió que era la segunda vez que Ginny evitaba una conversación con él.

-

-Y Ginny no pudo venir?- preguntó Ron.

Hermione y Ron se habían citado con Harry para hablar de Josh, de Ginny y de él. Hermione estaba extrañamente callada cuando Harry le había contado lo sucedido con la visita del ex de Ginny y tenía el ceño fruncido.

-No- contestó Harry- se quedó con Angie. Dijo que no tenía ganas de salir. Apenas me dirigió la palabra.

-Harry, ¿Ginny no te ha contado nada de su viaje a Francia?- era la primera vez en toda la tarde que Hermione abría la boca.

-No. Sólo que había conocido a ése y que se había quedado embarazada...¿por?- supo que Ginny le esondía algo con respecto a Josh. Sólo hacía falta ver como lo miraba.

-No soy yo quien deba decirtelo, tienes que esperar a que Ginny te lo cuente por ella misma..., Pero, acuérdate, ¿no encuentras ...extraña...la forma en que Ginny se comporta con McDayger? Quiero decir, Ginny lo mira con una mezcla de miedo y furia. Furia porque la abandonó cuando estaba embarazada...¿Pero porqué el miedo?

Y a Harry le bastaron esas palabras para que una luz se encendiera en su cabeza. McDayger estallando en furia, Ginny aguantando las lágrimas. El miedo. La angustia. El desasosiego.Y aunque era descabellado y no quería ni pensarlo, Harry encontró que era lógico.

-En...entiendo- susurró, con la mirada perdida.

Hermione sintió como se quitaba un peso de encima. Con Harry al lado, Ginny sería más fuerte para afrontar lo que viniese.

-Ah...Por cierto, Harry, adivina lo que hemos encontrado en internet sobre McDayger. Hay que ver lo que hace la tecnologia muggle eh?- Ron levantó ambas cejas significativamente, Harry pensó que se le saldrían de la frente como siguiese arqueándolas de esa manera.

-

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué te paza?- Angie se acercó despacio a su madre, trayendo consigo un peluche de felpa en forma de delfín.

-Eh?...- Ginny salió de su ensoñación.- No, nada, no me pasa nada, cariño.

La pequeña frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-¿Es por papi?- La pelirroja se sobresaltó y miró a su hija con ojos desorbitados -yo también me doy cuenta de las cosas, mami- dijo soltando un suspiro.

Y Ginny no supo porqué estaba tan impresionada, si por el hecho de que su hija por fin pronunciaba las 's' correctamente, o porque se había dado cuenta de lo que le sucedía. Quizá eran ambas cosas. Quizá.

-Si, cielo, es por papi.-suspiró-

-Ha venido aquí, ¿a que si? ¿¿¿Que te a hecho?- Angie se subió a las rodillas de su madre.

A la pelirroja se le encogió el corazón al ver a su hija tan preocupada por ella.

-Nada- su tono fue conciliador- no ha pasado nada. Sólo quiere verte- sonrió.

-¡¡Yo no quiero verle a él!¡¡ Te hizo y te hace llorar!- había cruzado los brazos en un gesto desdeñoso y enfadado.

Un estrepitoso ruido distrajó a las presentes. Ginny se encaminó hacia el comedor y de entre todo el polvo y la humareda de la chimenea, distinguió a Harry. De pie, y horrorizada, se dio cuenta de que había escuchado lo último que Angie había dicho.

-...¿Te hace..llorar?- su voz fue apenas un murmullo pero que Ginny escuchó.

Angie salió del comedor, con el delfín entre sus brazos. Y se fijó en que en la chimenea la cabeza de su tía Hermione la miraba sonriente.

-Angie, cariño, ¿quieres venir un rato a jugar con Jeremy?.

-Zíi!- soltó al peluche de felpa y se abalanzó sobre la chimenea- Adiós mami!

Y Ginny y Harry contemplaron como la niña desaparecía entre un manto de llamas. La pelirroja pensó que su hermano y su cuñada lo habían echo aposta para que Harry y ella se quedasen a solas.

-No me contestaste- Harry se acercó más a ella y Ginny dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Bueno... Es sólo que me acuerdo de cosas que pasé y...y...

-Mira esto- Harry le lanzó unas hojas grapadas y Ginny lo miró confundida. Pronto su mirada se dirigió hacia el primer folio, donde el nombre de Josh McDayger aparecía grande, en negrita y subrallado.

-Q-Qué es est- su voz se perdió cuando leyó las hojas.

'_Josh McDayger fue llevado a juicio por maltratos. El joven hijo del director de la Confederación Francesa Muggle fue acusado por Krista Delyne que anteriormente había salido con él. La joven tenía pruebas suficientes y el juicio fue visto por sentencia. Antes de que lo declarasen culpable, McDayger huyó del país y aún ahora lo buscan...'_

La cólera la abofeteó con violencia cuando comprendió que para él, ella sólo era un refugio. No era la madre de su hija, no era la persona que quería recuperar y formar una família. Sólo era un punto de escape. Una salida.

-La ley muggle se ocupa de su caso. ¿Te das cuenta, que con tu testimonio la ley mágica podría actuar? - Harry se acercó más a la pelirroja, quedando a escasos centímetros.

-No digas cosas sin fundamento, Harry. Josh no me levantó la mano.- Ginny no se atrevió a mirarlo.

-¿Ah no?- la agarró del mentón y fijó su mirada en la de ella- mírame a los ojos y dime que McDayger no te maltrató, Ginny.

Como si eso desencadenase una cadena, se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas y bruscamente se separó de él. Lo miró con rabia contenida, con furia por hacerle decir todo eso.

-Si lo hizo- Harry se quedó estático. Se lo imaginaba, pero oírlo de los labios de la joven era muy distinto- ¿De veras quieres oirlo, Harry?- las lágrimas caían libres por las mejillas de Ginny y empezó a respirar entrecortadamente- Me maltrató psicológicamente, obligándome a dejar de cartearme, a dejar mis amigos, creerás que era tonta por dejarlo hacer, pero era tan sutil, Harry. Se las ingeniaba para dar a entender que él era el bueno, que él tenía razón, que yo debía hacer lo que él me dijera porque si no se enfadaba. Tenía miedo. Yo estaba débil, tú me habías dejado, me había quedado embarazada de un tío al que no le importaba y no sabía cómo decírselo... Me martilleaba la cabeza pensando que sólo lo veía con mi punto de vista, que estaba siendo demasiado radical... Hasta que cuando le dije que me había quedado embarazada y me pegó por primera vez, fue como si viese la luz. A la mañana siguiente me fui de Francia y regresé aquí. Mi familia, como no, me apoyó. Y se lo conté, a ellos y a Hermione. Sólo faltabas tú.

Harry tenía el corazón encogido con cada palabra de la pelirroja. Sentía un terrible odio hacia McDayger, casi el mismo que había tenido con Voldemort. Y haciendo caso a lo que sentía, se acercó a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Sintió un agradable calor que se apoderó de su cuerpo y tener el cuerpo de Ginny tan cerca le hacía sentir emociones que sólo ella podía provocar.

Ginny se fue calmando poco a poco y despacio se separó del hombre. Lo miró a los ojos y se ahogó en ese mar esmeralda. Sin pensarlo se acercó poco a poco a Harry, él inclinó su cabeza hacia sus labios y un tibio calor se apoderó de ambos. Harry cubrió sus labios con los de ella y Ginny no dudó en corresponderle. Cuando sus lenguas se tocaron, ella entendió algo que no había querido ver.

_Sigo enamorada de ti, Harry_

**N/A: Hola!** Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdónnnn ! No tengo excusas para justificarme por haber tardado tantisimo tiempo por subir este capítulo. Lo hize como cuarenta veces y no me convencía, la última parte me a quedado algo sosilla quizás, pero es que este capítulo lo tenía atrancadisimo! Me a costado un montón terminarlo u.u. Mil gracias a **Andie Diggory **que me a ayudado a terminarlo. Ella es mi beta, juas! xD.

Respondiendo a los reviews de hace un año casi UU, espero que me perdonen TT. Ah si, que se me olvidaba, **¡¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR HABERME FELICITADO EL CUMPLEAÑOS! ...**

**Rebelleblack:** Gracias! Me alegro que te agrade tanto el fic ;). Espero que este capítulo haya sido igual de emocionante que los otros, ya me dirás !

**Gasty-el-Elfo**: Ahh...no me mates plis, este capítulo también es cortisimo / ! Pero esque no me salía más largo, de veras. El proximo lo hago más largo, te lo prometo :). Ya veremos como Harry desarrollará su faceta Gryffindor (sólo la parte de valentía xDD). ¿ que te a parecido este capitulo !

**Hitomi Felton:** Ale! Ja saps el que passa en aquest capitul, ara vull saber el que n'opines :).

**Amy Black:** Ya...pensé en hacer que Harry fuese el padre, pero ya hay varios fics en que lo es y me pareció distinta la idea de que el padre fuese otro . Me alegro que te gustase el capitulo, ojalá te haya gustado este!

**Lucre:** Ahhh - estoy contentisima porque me dijiste que describí a Harry 're lindo' ... Sips, Josh es un desgraciado, tienes toda la razón u.u.

**Jareth**: 'Un detective en el kinder', vi la peli hace tiempo pero no me inspiré en ella. Ni siquiera pensé que pudiese haber una semejanza hasta que lo mencionaste tu. No dejaré inconcluso este fic, pero como has podido comprobar, soy bastante tardona en subir los capitulos TT. Espero que no dejes de comentar que te a parecido .

**CoNnY-B: **Juas! Lo que dice la carta lo verás en el siguiente capitulo, jijijijijijijii xDD. Si en el capitulo 2 te dejé 'plop', a ver como te dejé en este ;). Espero que me lo digas!

**Hanna-Wesley:** Pues este capitulo no se si es incluso más corto que el anterior...u.uUU. Si que le da mas emocion que el padre no sea Harry, ehh .

**Ginny-ForEver:** Harry es un cacho de pan, mira como reaccionó cuando Gin se le instala, todo abrazos . Ahora ya se sabe porque vuelve Josh, jijijijiji. Bien bien, espero tu rr!

**Yalimie:** No importa que el rr sea corto, ni mucho menos! Mientras me digas que te pareció el capitulo aunque sea brevisimo, ya soy feliz . Que bien que te guste la situacion que se da con que el padre sea Josh y no Harry . Gracias por el rr!

**malfoy´s red- haired lover:** Jajajaja! Lo que me reí con tu review, diste en el clavo! Harry es muuuy despistado, pero el pobre ha pasado por muchos traumas, serán las secuelas xDDD. Ya son unos cuantos los que despotrican contra Josh, seguid así MUAHAHAHAH!. Quiero tu opinion pleaseee!

**Anyuly:** Pos ya está resuelto el misterio, Josh maltrataba a Ginny. Espero que m djes un rr, que quiero saber que opinas. Y ahora ya podrás subir este capítulo a tu web xDD.

**kittysakurita**: Aissh! Siento de veras que el capitulo haya sido tan corto. Este también lo es, pero tiene bastante contenido, se compensa no? xDD.

**guitar:** Me parece que no es tan fácil enviar a la mierda a Josh con todo lo que se esta descubriendo . No es el primer rr que recibo diciendo que le gustaría que el padre fuese Harry .

**Cadica:** Mil gracias por tu comentario . Si, aceptar el hijo de otro es muy complejo, pero se a visto que a Harry le gustaría que Angie fuese hija suya y no de Josh, por tanto quiere decir que ya la quiere . Muchos besos!

**J0sEsItA: **Jajaja, la primera persona que me dice que le gusta mi nick, gracias! Si, continué el fic, pero tarde UU.

**Maga y Angls**: Wow! Peasho rr .. jejeje, yo tambien soy una h/g 4ever ! Si, es un palo que haya un ex metiendose en medio, pero es muy importante que salga Josh para el fic! / . Pues quiero vuestro rr ehh ;)!

**Kaos-black:** Seguí la historia, pero no lo hice pronto U. Gracias x el comentario!

Biennn...espero que me sigan dejando reviews aunque haya pasado casi un año que no actualizo, de veras que lo siento muchisimo no haberlo subido antes, pero me encallé muchisimas veces y pasaron una serie de cosas personales que me impidieron escribir. En fin, muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews, son lo mejor. Se que es una mierda que un fic tarde en actualizar, a mi me da muchisima rabia, de veras !

Espero que me dejen reviews (Lialy pone cara de angel), si no, no tendré ánimos para continuarlo porque no sabré si gustó este capítulo TT.

**Mil besos a todos y muchas gracias por los reviews . Si me olvidé de alguno, mandenme un mail, fue sin querer u.u!**

**Lialy**


End file.
